<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing It Through by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123660">Seeing It Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gondor's best interests lay with this man, and so would he.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn/Boromir</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing It Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Mistake" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This had been a mistake from the very beginning, Boromir realized.  He hadn't the diplomacy to deal with the elves, with their slow deliberation and resultant refusal.  Faramir was so much more even-handed.  He should have been in Boromir's place.  What could a warrior do?  Even with Gondor's future in mind, he could not make them see the danger.  Faramir would have done so.</p>
<p>Trapped in the gaze of the Ranger who would be King, he knew the consequences of his choice.  But Gondor's best interests lay with this man, and so would he.  That skill, Faramir had never mastered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>